


all along, it was a fever

by allourheroes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, What could be construed as dub/non-con but it's totally consensual okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees the body and knows without a doubt it's the Chesapeake Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all along, it was a fever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the last two episodes. Might do another from Hannibal's perspective...but who knows with me.
> 
> Title from "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko.

Jack takes him to the crime scene and he can feel it. He sees the body and knows without a doubt it's the Chesapeake Ripper.

The mind is so familiar and as he re-enacts the murder, he gets a sense of who he is, sees himself looking at the killer for just a second, much like with Abigail.

He finds it incongruous with his friend and yet...

He blinks.

He gasps. Hannibal...Hannibal is inside him. When the doctor bites his collarbone, he feels his own cock--hard, _god_ , he's so hard--ache as it slides against Hannibal's stomach.

He can feel a soreness, the beginning of bruising, and he can't decide if it was struggle or foreplay. He doesn't know what was said, what led to this.

Hannibal feels him tensing and makes a soothing noise against his throat. He mouths at the skin there and Will's hands move to clutch at the doctor's back, fingernails digging in, causing Hannibal to suck in a breath.

Hannibal is moving, pulling back to slide in to the hilt and Will feels the pleasure creating over him, loses himself to the sensation.

"Doctor-- Hannibal--"

"Hush, my dear Will," Hannibal says, looking down at him.

It is too dark to make out his expression, only the glint in his eyes that Will does not recognize as danger, not now.

Later, he will ask.

He will worry.


End file.
